


Gods I missed you, baby

by vintagewildflowers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Deepthroating, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith is a Tease (Voltron), Keith just misses his boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance is a Tease (Voltron), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagewildflowers/pseuds/vintagewildflowers
Summary: It's been over a month since Keith left on his quest, and he could think of nothing better than returning to Camp Half-Blood, of returning to his boyfriend. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the head of the Aphrodite cabin, run his hands down that slim body, kiss those beautiful lips and fuck him until he was mindless.So can Shiro hurry the fuck up and drive faster?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 339





	Gods I missed you, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! Welcome to my first one-shot and first smut fic! I had this idea in my head and knew I couldn't make an actual fic out of it so I simply wrote it as practice smut before I write any scenes like that for my other story, "Camp Voltron" (shameless plug *cough*) I'm too lazy to proofread this properly so lets ignore any little mistakes Anyways, I hope you enjoy 4.9k words of pure filth! 
> 
> P.S. comments and constructive criticism feed my soul ;)

Keith couldn’t wait to get back to Camp Half-Blood. He and Shiro have been on a quest with Rolo and Nyma and he was very done with the whole thing. He was tired of sleeping in the back of a creepy looking white van or driving cross country and 4am. And if he had to eat one more McDonalds burger or come within 10 feet of Rolo and Nyma for the next month, he’s not responsible for his actions. 

“You seem angrier than usual.” Shiro said from the driver's seat. 

“I haven’t had a real shower since that Motel 6 in Kentucky, my shirt is crunchy from the dried blood from the Scylla battle, those two nuts in the back are on my last nerve, I’ve been apart from my boyfriend for who knows how many weeks at this point and he’s going to give me hell for the knots in my hair. So yes, I’m a bit irritated.”

“More like a cranky bitch boy.” Rolo piped up from the back. 

“Do you want me to shank you with the blade, Hephaestus, your daddy crafted especially for me? Because I will.” 

“You’re such an ass, dude. How does Lance handle you?” Nyma asked. 

“ He balances me.”

She snorted, “Clearly.” 

“Children, let’s stop being bitey. Camp Half-Blood is fifteen minutes away.” Ah Shiro, always the mediator. 

The van went silent, save for the shitty 1980 rock music playing quietly as Shiro pulled off the freeway and turned off into the forest. They went into their own bubbles as they drove. Shiro tapped his thumb on the wheel to the music, Rolo and Nyma were curled up on the pile of pillows in the back and were quietly whispering. 

Keith found his thoughts drifting to Lance. He hadn’t seen his boyfriend for far too long by his standards. He missed his baby, with his bubbly personality, blinding smile, warm hugs, beautiful long bronze legs, pretty mouth, smooth skin, round ass that perfectly fit in his hands if not that, spilled a bit over- he was getting carried away. 

In his daze he didn’t realize how close they’d gotten to camp until they saw the entry arch. Hey easily drove through and towards the patch of dirt where various camp cars were parked. Keith flung open the door as soon as Shiro had the van in park and snatched his backpack before making a beeline to the Ares cabin. He needed a shower before finding Lance. 

“Our fearless leader has returned!” James, one of Keith’s younger brothers, snided from his bed in the corner. He tossed his bag at the foot of his bed and aggressively rummaged for clean clothes. 

“Pipe down Griffin, I’m not in the mood.” Gods he hates that kid sometimes.

“And he won’t be in the mood to actually be nice to us until after he sees Lance.” Ryan chimed in as he walked out of the bathroom in a teasing voice. 

“I also just got back from a quest where I, y’know, almost died multiple times.”

“So you’re not going to go see Lance as soon as you're done showering?” Ryan grinned. 

“I’m taking a shower now.” Keith huffed and marched into the bathroom, Ryan’s laugh echoing as he slammed the door. He quickly stripped out of his dirty clothes and got into the shower. He scrubbed away at the leftover dried blood on his body, the dirt caked under his nails, and attempted to detangle the nest of hair on his head. Lance would fix it later, most likely after making a big deal about it. 

Twenty minutes later he was making his way towards the Aphrodite cabin to try and find their head counselor. He went to step onto the deck but heard laughter from the back porch and decided that he had a better chance just walking around back. Turning around the corner of the building he saw the older sons and daughters of Aphrodite lounging in chairs and on towels tanning, chatting, and listening to music. 

“Keith! How was the quest?” Romelle, Lance’s favorite sister, asked from her place on a towel.

“The usual. Ate a lot of fast food, wanted to kill my quest mates more than the actual monsters, nothing new.” She laughed. “So where’s Lance?” He scanned the faces of all the teens there and none of them was his boyfriend.

“He went to get some snack platters, he’ll be back in a minute if you wanna hang with us.” Keith smiled and nodded before taking a seat next to one of Lance’s brothers. He looked over and a shocked look crossed his face.

“My Gods, what did you do to your hair?” Once attention was brought to it, some of the other siblings immediately cried out in outrage. 

“Uh, battle?” he questioned. 

“A travesty.” 

“You poor thing.” 

Keith went to respond and defend his bird's nest but he was cut off by a thud and a string of Spanish explicits. A fond smile spread across his face as he heard his boyfriend come into view holding two large platters of fruit. 

“Okay so I have strawberries, grapes, cherries, watermelon, and raspbe- Keith!” Lance looked up from the fruit and registered his boyfriend sticking out like a sore thumb in his all-black clothing. 

“Mi Cielo! When did you get back?” He exclaimed as he messily placed the trays on the small table, a few pieces of fruit rolling onto the deck. He somehow looked prettier than Keith remembered. He seemed more golden with his summer tan and his hair got a bit longer and curlier. Gods the way Keith missed that boy. 

“About a half-hour ago, I wanted to shower before I came to find you.” Keith smiled unabashedly and pushed himself into a standing position before opening his arms. 

Lance excitedly took the invitation and jumped on his boyfriend, arms wrapping around the other’s neck in tandem with his legs coming around Keith’s waist. Soft pink lips planted on his forehead, leaving tiny kisses across his face. Keith tilted his chin up to look at his boyfriend in his big blue eyes rimmed with mascara coated eyelashes and he felt his face soften. Lance’s fingers ran to thread through Keith’s hair and contorted his beautiful face into one of confusion. 

“Amor, what the fuck did you do to your hair?” Lance pulled his face back and looked at Keith with horror written on his face. He tried to properly detangle the strands as he pulled his fingers out of his mane and made a disgruntled noise when it didn’t work. 

“Ha! Told you it was bad.” Rachel piped up. 

Lance squished Keith’s face, “What. Did. You. Do.” 

“It's just hair.” Keith grumbled. He knew the cabin and his boyfriend were going to point it out but was it actually that bad? 

“Yes it is, but it’s also your beautiful hair and it looks like you cut it with a knife again.”

“Again?!” 

“I literally battled Scylla for days and had to break Nyma out when she got kidnapped.” Lance gave him a flat, unimpressed look. “Nyma also lost the hairbrush and took all my hair ties.” 

“Now there’s a valid answer.” Lance rested his cheek on Keith’s temple. “If you bring us inside I’ll fix it.” Knowing this wasn’t a battle worth fighting, Keith sighed and turned to carry his boyfriend inside the stupidly pretty and clean cabin. 

“Don’t fuck in the cabin!” Romelle teased.

“I literally have my own room!” Lance shouted back as the door swung shut. Even with the door shut Keith could hear the distressed shouts of the other children of Aphrodite. Keith sat on Lance’s bed and held Lance in his lap. The Cuban hummed and tucked his face into Keith’s neck and placed a couple of soft kisses on his jaw. “Let me up so I can get the stuff for your hair.” 

“In a minute, I want to hold you here for a minute.” Keith mumbled and traced the fingers of one hand up Lance’s spine and rested the other in his boyfriend’s back pocket. 

“You’re such a softie.” Lance snuggled closer. 

“Only for you.” They sat there for a while, simply enjoying being together again, warm bodies pressed against each other, soft hands running across Keith’s neck and biceps in a soothing gesture as Keith held him close. 

“Can I get my products now?” Lance whispered, not wanting to break the gentle atmosphere. Instead of verbally responding, Keith just hummed and unwound his arms from around his baby. Lance made his way into the bathroom and was back quickly, arms full of various products and multiple combs. 

“Is this all necessary?” 

“Shut up and let me do my thing.” Lance dumped the items on the bed and resettled himself in Keith’s lap. He picked up a clear blue spray bottle and the comb with the widest teeth and began to spray down Keith’s hair and slowly worked the comb through sections. 

“So tell me about the quest, how badly did you want to stab Rolo?” Lance switched out the comb for one with smaller teeth and began the process again. Keith laughed at his question. 

“You know me too well. Our first night in the van Rolo and Nyma somehow thought they could get away with fucking, while Shiro and I were like two feet away from them. Which was disgusting in a way I don’t want to think about. Then we got attacked by a minotaur in Arizona which was horrible because we ended up fleeing the motel before I could even lay on the bed let alone get some actual sleep.” Lance made a sympathetic noise and he began massaging oil into his hair. 

“And when we finally got to where Scylla was hiding? Forget about it. I lost my humanity with how pissed off and tired I was. We’d been gone for over two weeks at that point which is ridiculous travel time and she was such a bitch. She was so angry I didn’t fall for her ‘womanly wiles’-” Lance let out a snort at the phrasing and poured a coconut smelling cream into his palm. 

“Then Scylla was hella rude about the fact I was gay once we had the verbal face-off intelligent monsters always seem to want for some fucking reason.” 

“I just so happen to like those, it’s a good chance to get in some witty jabs. It’s not their fault you’re impatient and stabby.” 

“I am not stabby.” Lance raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow into an arch of disbelief. “Okay so maybe I am stabby but that’s not important. The actual battle was stupid because Nyma got herself kidnapped and Rolo hid in the fucking van. His girlfriend got taken by a crew of monsters and he hid in our van. So Shiro and I had to go get her and that whole thing was painfully long because sea monsters don’t fucking die until you stab them like ten times apparently but we eventually killed them all and Shiro was able to get into the vault using the decipher Pidge and Allura gave us. And then we made our way back and that somehow felt longer than the trip there.” 

“Sounds like you hated every second of that. But you did have to deal with two idiot quest mates, a homophobic sea monster, no proper showers, and shitty food so I can’t blame you. But you’re back now and that’s what’s important.” Lance finished running products through Keith’s now soft and knot-free hair and placed his hands on Keith’s pecs. He kissed the Korean gently on the lips a few times before moving to stand up again. 

“That reminds me, how long was I gone?” Keith asked as he laid back across Lance’s pastel blue bedspread. 

“Five weeks and two days.” Lance walked back into the small bedroom. 

“You counted days?” 

“Of course I did, I missed you every day.” 

“Gods, I missed you more. I hate not being near you.” 

“We’re concerningly co-dependent.” Lance crawled over Keith and draped himself over him. 

“I like it.” Keith nudged his boy’s chin up and captured his lips with his own. Lance smiled into the kiss and pushed himself up more, deepening the kiss. Keith’s hands came up to rest on Lance’s small waist, running his thumbs across the bottom of the other’s ribcage. 

The pair languidly kissed for a few minutes. Slowly meeting each other in the middle and pressing lips gently together, soft sighs of air escaping both of them. 

Lance turned his head to break the kiss. Taking it in stride Keith kissed at the other’s jaw, sucking a small mark right under where the bone was slightly protruded. 

“Cariño I need to get up, the door is unlocked and you know how my siblings are.” Keith reluctantly released his tight grip on his boyfriend, watching him jog to the door and hearing the door lock with an audible click. Lance jumped back on the bed, making Keith bounce with the force. He smiled and laughed at his playfulness and took hold of the other's neck, bringing him back down to kiss. 

Lance happily hummed as Keith ran his hands down his slim body, kissed becoming a bit more aggressive, lips parting and tongues battling for dominance they both knew was inevitably going to become Keith’s. Lance rolled his hips smoothly down over Keith’s groin, moaning quietly at the feeling of him half-hard under him. Keith rested his hands on Lance’s soft hips and moved them again. Getting the hit, he started grinding slowly down onto the other until they were both fully hard. 

Deciding he was tired of teasing, Keith tightened his grip on the other and quickly flipped them over. Keith took a hold of Lance’s wrists and pinned them above his head in one hand, and used the other arm to support his weight. He hovered over the smaller man, core tightening to hold himself up, hair draping like a curtain around their faces. Lance’s breath hitched as he looked at his boyfriend. 

“Gods, I forgot just how sexy you are.” Lance flirted in a breathless voice. 

“I would say the same but I could never forget how pretty you look pinned under me.” Lance whined at Keith’s words and slung his long leg around Keith’s hips, grinding their trapped erections together. Both boys moaned at the feeling. Lance tried to push at the hand holding his wrists trapped but he was too easily overpowered. 

“C’mon mi Cielo, gimme my hands back.” Keith’s hand tightened and he moved to suck a bruise on the hollow of Lance’s throat. Lance swore and tilted his head back to give him more room to work. 

“Please? Please Keith let me touch you. I need to touch you so badly.” Lance pleaded. 

“Well when you ask so sweetly how could I possibly say no to you?” Keith let go of his wrists and brought his hand down to grab the thigh that wasn’t wrapped around him. Lance’s hands rushed to grab on, hands sliding teasingly down Keith’s chest and abdomen until he was grabbing at the hem of Keith’s t-shirt and tugging at it, silently asking for permission.

“Go on baby, take it off, then yours.” Lance flushed at the command but proceeded to travel under the other’s shirt and ran his hands back up, taking the cotton material with them. Once it got too high up Keith leaned back and took over, fluidly pulling it over his head. Lance followed in suit, unbuttoning the silky cropped button-up he was wearing. 

As soon as both shirts were tossed on the floor they were back on each other. Lance’s hands ran down Keith’s defined abs and came to curl around the other, nails digging into his pale back. Keith’s came down to grab at Lance’s smooth but muscular thighs before sliding up to finally taking hold of his supple ass. They both groaned at the contact, Lance loving the pressure and Keith reveling in the feeling of his cheeks filling his large hands, adoring how it spilled over slightly. 

Keith’s mouth quickly traveled down the bronze column of Lance’s throat and moved down to tease at the other’s nipples. He ran his teeth around the nipple, listening to the whines the boy under him let out. He gently flicked his tongue over the flushed peak, swirling it around before latching on to it with his teeth and sucking, hard. 

“oh mis malditos dioses don’t stop, fuck!” Lance moaned and Keith couldn’t stop the grin that came across his face. He loved how sensitive Lance was, it made him so responsive. He rolled the bud between his teeth before releasing it and moving to give the other the same treatment. By the time he began kissing down Lance’s taut tummy, the other was flushed a bright pink, highlighting how red his lips had turned. Reaching the waistband of Lance’s shorts, Keith kissed along the edge, running his fingers up the legs of the small shorts. 

“Tell me what you want darling.” Lance’s fighters tightened in Keith’s hair, making his dark eyes roll at the pull. He looked up at his already wrecked boyfriend, waiting patiently for watery blue eyes to meet his own. “Tell me.” Lance let out a garbled noise at the command. 

“Can you eat me out? Please?” Lance bit his lip in embarrassment as he asked. Keith felt a feral grin spread across his face. Oh how he loved his boy, so obedient and submissive. 

“ Good boy.” Keith swiftly opened up the other’s shorts and pulled them down. He felt his cock twitch at the sight before him. Lance was lying spread out in front of him, naked except for the lacy red panties he had hidden under his clothes. “Look how pretty you are, did you wear these for me?” Lance nodded. “Use your words sweetheart.” Keith ran his fingers lightly over where Lance’s flushed cock was visible through the holes of the lace. 

“Yes sir, I wanted to surprise you.” Keith’s fingers dug into flesh at the name. 

“Are you certain you want to go down that road today, baby?”

“Yes sir.” 

“You’re so good for me baby, turn over. On your knees.” Lance scrambled to comply, flipping onto his tummy before shifting his weight onto his knees, arching his back and presenting his ass into the air for Keith. The other places his hands on his lower back and watches as Lance’s knees slid apart to give him more room to work with. He gave a satisfied hum before running his hands over the globes of Lance’s ass. Spreading the cheeks, watching as the material of the thong became increasingly exposed. Lance’s hips swayed in anticipation. 

“Who does this ass belong to?” All the other did was moan at the possessive words. Keith brought his right hand up before bringing it back down on the high point of Lance’s asscheek. He let out another filthy moan at the feeling. Keith watched in rapture at the way the globe rippled on impact. “Do I need to repeat myself?”

“You! It belongs to you, sir!” Lance’s voice broke with desperation. 

“Damn right it does.” Keith finally hooked his finger under the material hiding his prize from his and moved it to the side. He ran his thumb over Lance’s tight hole and took deep pleasure in the shake that went through the other’s body. He shifted his body down until he was face level with his baby’s juicy ass and gently blew on where Lance was most sensitive. 

“Oh mierda! Please Keith I need it.” Lance cried. Keith cracked his hand down once again on Lance’s ass. 

“That’s not my name sweetheart.” 

“Fuck, sorry sir.” Lance whined. 

“It’s okay baby, I know you’re pent up. It's been so long.” 

Before Lance could even put together a thank you, Keith ran his tongue across Lance’s rim in small kitten licks. The other’s back arched sharply at the sudden stimulation. Keith circled his tongue around the hole for a few moments before sealing his lips around it and sucking hard.

Lance moaned and tried to grind himself back onto Keith's face. Keith quickly took hold of his ass and held him in place, fingers digging into the supple flesh. Keith slowly wiggled his tongue into the vice of the other boy's hole and Lance let out a sob, eyes welling up with unshed tears. Keith gently nipped at the sensitive rim before pulling away. 

"You want my fingers?"

"Fuck, please sir. I need you inside me." Keith ran a soothing hand down Lance's back before moving to the bedside table and rummaging through the drawer before finding the lube. 

He rested back behind his boyfriend and slowly turned the other back to face him. 

"There's that beautiful face." he cupped Lance's cheek, wiping right under his eye where mascara was smeared. "Are you still okay? Do you want me to slow down?" Keith asked, a bit concerned that Lance was already crying.

Lance warmly smiled at his lover. "I'm okay, great actually. I'll signal if that changes mi Cielo."

"Mmh, open " Keith directed, tapping Lance's thighs and slipping back into the mindset. Lance obediently parted his legs widely, giving Keith plenty of room to slide between them comfortably. 

Keith hurriedly applied lube to his fingers before bringing them down to the other's hole. He gently teased at the rim of muscle, dipping a fingertip in, curling it, then pulling back out and repeating the motion. It wasn't until Lance allowed a desperate whine to escape him that he fully sheathed a finger inside his lover. That finger went in smoothly enough and he was quickly adding a second finger, growing impatient. He gently scissored his fingers, stretching out Lance's hole for his cock. 

"Merida, please hurry sir, I want your cock please, please, please." 

"I know baby, one more finger." Keith continued to fuck into him with two fingers, this time curling the digits dragging them along Lance's inner wall, brushing over his prostate. The stimulation made Lance keen and Keith added in a third and final finger. Keith was so fucking hard.

He made efficient work of stretching the other while simultaneously teasing him to the edge. 

"Oh my Gods I'm so close, fuck me, please. I wanna cum with you inside me!" Lance sobbed as the other boy rubbed against his prostate again. 

Keith groaned and pulled out his fingers. "Take off my pants and underwear, baby." he panted out. 

Lance made deft work of undoing his belt and getting his pants and underwear down to his ankles, trusting Keith to do the rest. Unable to resist getting his lips around the cock right in front of him, Lance took a hold of the base and took the head eagerly into his warm mouth. Plush lips stretched around the girth and Keith bent over with a hiss, not expecting to feel Lance's mouth on him. 

"And to think you were being so good, asking for everything." Keith chastised before digging his fingers into Lance's curls and jerking his head back. Lance moaned at the pain and met Keith's eyes. "You really want to suck my cock?" Lance's jaw dropped open and he did his best to nod with the grip Keith had in his hair. 

"Go ahead then," Lance struggled against the pull keeping him just a bit too far, "reach for it." Lance gave a pitiful whine and stuck out his tongue so that he could at least lap at the head. 

He pulled against the restraint for a few more seconds before Keith loosened his grip, allowing him to lurch forward and take as much of Keith's flushed red cock into his mouth as he could fit on the first go. He immediately sucked, tongue laving the underside of Keith's heavy cock. He languidly pulled back, tongue digging into the slit at the head, swirling before bobbing back down, taking Keith's cock deeper the second time around. 

Lance continued to sloppily bob and suck Keith until he had taken him all the way down to the root, occasionally swallowing around the leaking head deep in his throat. 

"You're so fucking desperate aren't you? You took me so well, I'm so proud sweetheart." Keith cooed as he hooked a finger into the other's cheek, allowing more drool to messily escape. Lance moaned at the heavy praise, squirming from where he was on his hands and knees. 

After a few more minutes of Lance messily deepthroating his boyfriend's cock, Keith tightened his grip once again and pulled Lance off slowly, savoring the slow suction his mouth provided as he came back up. 

"I think it's time I fuck you, yea?" 

"Yes please." Lance answered, voice completely wrecked from his blowing. Keith easily had the other pinned to the bed a moment later. Lance wrapped his gorgeously long legs around Keith's waist as confirmation to begin. 

Wanting a different angle, Keith pulled Lance’s right leg over his shoulder to ensure that his boy was spread and presented for him. He bent down, looming over the other. They were face to face and Keith brought his cock to rest on Lance's wet rim, teasing him one last time.

Lance whined and tried to push his hips down, desperate to get Keith inside him. 

"You know what to do." Keith leaned down, pressing Lance into the mattress, taking a hold of the other's ear between his teeth and sucking gently. "All you have to do is ask me, one more time." 

"Oh joder! Please, sir, fuck me, please, please, I want to feel your cock inside me so fucking bad! Please!" Lance cried out and with a satisfied smile, Keith finally pushed his hips forward.

Keith groaned as he slowly sank into the warm vice of Lance's ass. He watched as Lance's eyes rolled back at the feeling of finally being filled and the way his hole stretched around Keith's cock. He came flush against Lance's hips and ground himself slowly, waiting for Lance to adjust. 

"Tell me when I can move, baby." Lance's manicured nails dug into the muscles on his back as he clenched tight on Keith's cock, forcing out a moan from the boy above him. 

"You can move," Lance breathed hard. He threaded his fingers through Keith's hair and pulled his head down, "Fuck me like you mean it."

Keith growled deep in his chest and pulled his hips back before quickly and forcefully slamming his hips back into Lance. The two moaned at the feeling and Keith let loose. He lost himself in the feeling of Lance’s tight hole getting fucked loose by his cock, the way his ass jiggled every time Keith's strong hips clapped against them. He groaned as he felt Lance’s nails slide down his back, trying to regain their grip. Lance whined and moaned as his boyfriend's cock repeatedly stimulated his sensitive prostate, fingers flexing and breath hitching every time he fucked directly into it.

"Gods I missed you, baby, you feel so perfect around me. Missed the way you moan for me, can you say my name in that pretty way for me, baby?" Keith's hands tightened their grip on Lance's waist as he gave himself more leverage to fuck the other harder. Lance's mouth dropped open and he didn't even bother trying to muffle the garble of broken moans that skirt from his swollen lips. 

" Fuck! Oh, fuck Keith! Keith!" Lance keened, "Right there sir, please! Right there Kei- ah!" Lance fell into an inarticulate babble and Keith’s had wrapped around his neglected, dripping cock. 

Keith's rhythm became sloppy as Lance's hole fluttered and clenched tightly around him, indicating his baby's impending orgasm. He shifted his hips so that he hit the other's prostate directly and continued his harsh thrusts. 

"C'mon, be a good boy and cum for me, I want to see it." Keith growled in Lance's ear. Lance gasped before going silent as his orgasm ripped through him. Hips bucking, unable to decide between Keith’s hand around his cock or pushing back against where Keith was buried inside him, cum shooting across his lean abdomen and chest. 

"Fuck, you're such a good boy Lance." Keith panted as he pushed himself flush against the other's ass one last time, his own orgasm overtaking him. Eyes falling shut as he shot rope after rope of cum into Lance’s greedy ass, his clamped down hole milking every drop out of Keith. 

Unable to hold himself up anymore Keith collapsed on top of a spent Lance before rolling off and pulling Lance on top of him chests flush, effectively keeping the others ass in the air and cum inside him.

"I love you, mi Cielo " Lance whispered, bringing his hand up to cup Keith's strong jaw. Keith smiled and pulled his love close. 

"I love you too baby, so fucking much." They laid there for a few minutes content with holding the other close. Eventually, Lance's mess on his tummy became too uncomfortable, sticking them together. "Let's get you cleaned up, yeah?" Lance’s eyes twinkled with mischief and a sultry grin spread across his sweaty face. 

"Or, we just clean what's on the outside and plug me up so that I'm wet and ready for you when we sneak out tonight. Does that sound better?" long fingers ran down Keith's neck and chest in a teasing manner. 

"You're filthy." Keith chastised but none the less shifted to grab the red plug from the bedside drawer. 

" You- ah," Keith circled Lance's messy rim before sliding the plug in slowly, "you like it." 

"Yeah, I really do."


End file.
